Calling All the Monsters
by CircusLeader005
Summary: Alex gets a mirror from her mother that she got at a garage sale, but what Alex, Brian, Nick, Kevin, AJ and Howie don't know is that the mirror holds alot more than they thought
1. The New, Creepy Mirror

Calling All the Monsters

Wizards of Waverly Place/The Backstreet Boys

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Wizards or BSB

Okay, got another brain storm idea for the BSB and Wizards of Waverly Place...Got the idea from the BSB music video 'Everybody (Backstreet's Back)'...Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

Alex looked up from her magazine when her mother brought something in her room. She really couldn't tell what it was, due to it being covered by a white sheet. Alex put down her magazine.

"Mom, what is that?"

Theresa pulled away the white sheet to reveal a mirror. Alex raised an eyebrow at the mirror.

It had a wooden frame that with different carvings. She really couldn't make out the carvings.

"I was at a garage sale..."

"A garage sale? Really, Mom?"

"Will you let me finish?"

Alex exchanged a look with her mom, before rolling her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I found this at a garage sale and you've been talking about how you wanted a huge mirror in your room, so I got you one."

"Thanks, Mom."

Alex knew it was useless to argue with her mother about it.

"Your welcome, honey."

Theresa left the room with a smile on her face.

Alex put down her magazine and got up from her bed. She walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it. She had a bad feeling about the mirror. There was just something creepy about it, but she decided to shrug it off.

What Alex doesn't know is that the mirror has a little dark secret.

Well, there's that...Sorry, it was short, but I'll live...The chapters will get longer...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	2. Costume, Large Cracked Mirror

Calling All the Monsters

Wizards of Waverly Place

Disclaim: I Do NOT own any characters

Chapter 2

Alex stop what she was doing when her phone went off. She pressed 'send' and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ally-Al."

"Hey, B. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing. Are you still going with us to the Halloween party tonight?"

Alex's eyes widen. She remembered the Halloween party with the boys, but she forgot about a Halloween costume.

"Yeah, I'm still going."

"Okay, we'll be by at eight to pick you up."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later B."

"Okay, talk to you later Ally-Al."

Brian hung up the phone. Alex let out a deep sigh. She had no idea how she was going to get a costume at the last minute. She guessed there was one person who could help her with a last minute costume. She called her best friend, Harper.

"Hey, Alex."

"Harper, I need your help."

"With what?"'

"I was wondering if you had any Halloween costumes."

"Of course. You can come over and pick one out.

"Thanks, Harper. I owe you."

"No problem. I'll see you when you get over here."

"Okay, thanks Harper."

Alex hung up. She looked at the time on her digital clock. The guys were going to be over in two hours! She needed to hurry up and get to Harper's. Alex grabbed her keys and her jacket. She left her room.

The moment Alex walked out of her room, a long crack stretched over the mirror. Alex was right about their something being wrong with the mirror.

Alex looked through the rack of Harper's Halloween costumes.

"Harper, how long have you had these costumes?"

"Years. I spend most of October making costumes."

Alex stopped looking through the many costumes when she found a cute, short, black dress. She took it off the rack, so she could get a better view.

"Harper, when did you make this?"

"Oh, last year. It's a witch costume."

Harper walked over to her Halloween costume closet. She grabbed a witch hat off the top shelf.

"I made the hat too."

"Oh, Harper, it's so cute."

"Thanks. You can use the costume, just bring it back when your done."

"Thanks, Harper."

Alex left Harper's house with her costume in hand.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	3. Through the Mirror

Calling All the Monsters

Wizards of Waverly Place

Disclaim: I Do NOT own any characters

Chapter 3

Alex made it back to her house a few minutes before the boys were coming to get her. She walked in her room; she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the mirror. There was a large crack going from the top of the mirror to the bottom.

"What the..."  
Alex walked over to the mirror and gently ran her finger over the crack. She knew it wasn't there when she left to go to Harper's.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pressed the 'send' button and placed it to her ear.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Ally-Al."

She smiled when she heard Brian's voice.

"Hey, B. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. We're on our way to come and get you."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you guys when you get here."

"Okay, Ally-Al."

Alex looked at the mirror. Her blood ran cold when she saw writing on her new mirror.

It was red writing that had simple two words 'Help Us'.

What was going on with her new mirror?

She walked over to the mirror.

"What is...Ahh-ahh!"

She jumped back and fell on her butt when a vision of her popped up in the mirror. The vision of her was wearing the same short dress and witch hat that Harper had leant her. Her vision had long, black nails and was wearing dark eye make up and black lips. The vision of herself smiled at her.

Alex stood up. She was shaking.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

Alex jumped when the vision actually said something to her.

"Who are you?"

The vision smiled at her.

"I'm you, Alex. I'm the monster version of you Alex."

"I have a monster version?"

The vision gave a small nod of her head.

"Everyone does."

"Is it you that has been breaking the mirror and wrote 'Help Us'?"

The vision gave a small nod of her head.

"You're not the only one in there?"

The vision nodded her head.

"Why can't you come out the mirror?"

"There's a spell on the mirror."

"Can you ever come out?"

A cold shiver ran down Alex's spine when a creepy smile overcame the vision's face.

"Yeah, only on one day."

"What day is that?"

The vision's hand came out of the mirror. Alex screamed. She tried to free herself from her monster vision's grip, but her monster vision was to strong.

"Halloween."

Her monster vision pulled Alex into the mirror.

Oh no! Give us Alex back! Haha...Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	4. Boys to the Rescue

Calling All the Monsters

Wizards of Waverly Place

Disclaim: I Do NOT own any characters

Chapter 4

The boys were waiting outside Alex's house in the car. Brian looked at the time on his phone, before looking back at Alex's house.

"What's taking her so long?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulder.

"I have no idea."

Aj unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

"Let's go check on her."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. They all got out of the car and walked to Alex's house.

The boys walked into Alex's house and started looking around for her.

Nick knocked on Alex's bedroom door.

"Ally-Al,"

He opened her bedroom door.

"Are you in here?"

He walked in her room and looked around. Nick saw her costume on her bed.

He scratched his head.

"Where's Alex?"

He was about to walk out, until he heard squeaking. He stopped where he was and looked at the mirror. He felt his heart sink right into his stomach. It was cold, so why was the mirror fogging? He walked over to the mirror. He took his hand and started to wipe the fog away from the mirror. He jumped back when he saw Alex standing in the mirror.

"Alex?"

Her eyes widened when she saw Nick standing there. She took her fingers and started writing on the foggy glass. Nick watched her.

His eyes widened when she finished writing her message.

'Nick, please, you and the boys have to help me.'

"Guys! Come here!"

Nick's eyes never left Alex's.

He heard the sound of the guys coming up the stairs.

Kevin was the first one to come in the room.

"What is it, Nick?!"

The other four boys walked over to Nick and stood next to him. They froze when they saw Alex in the mirror.

"Alex." the five boys said in union.

The other boys looked at the message Alex had wrote to Nick.

Aj shrugged his shoulders.

"How are we suppose to help you Alex?"

Alex put her hand to the mirror. Nick put his hand on the mirror. Kevin, Howie, Aj and Kevin jumped back when Alex's hand came thought the mirror and laced her fingers through Nick's. Nick looked at the other four boys.

"She needs our help."

Nick stepped into the mirror. The other four boys were in shock and amazed that Nick got through the mirror. The other four boys exchanged a look, before they one by one stepped through the mirror.

Dah, Dah, Dah! The boys to the rescue! Anyway, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	5. Creepy Mansion

Calling All the Monsters

Wizards of Waverly Place

Disclaim: I Do NOT own any characters

Chapter 5

The boys walked through some type of portal that was behind the mirror. They all heard the sound of wolves howling, bats chirping and evil laughing. The boys had no idea what was going on.

Aj looked around.

"Guys, where are we suppose to go?"

Kevin shook his head.

"I honestly don't know."

Brian looked ahead. He saw another mirror. It looked like the exact mirror that Alex had in her room.

"Guys, there's another mirror."

The other three boys looked ahead and saw the other mirror.

That had to be the only place Alex and Nick went.

They started running to the mirror.

They stopped when they were right in front of the mirror. They looked through the mirror. It was a creepy room in a creepy mansion.

Howie looked.

"What is that place?"

The other three boys shrugged their shoulders. A smile overcame Howie's face. He saw Alex and Nick.

"Guys, Alex and Howie are in there."

The other three boys looked.

Lo and behold, Alex was sitting on a bed and Nick pacing back and forth. Aj knocked on the mirror.

Nick stopped pacing and forth and Alex looked toward the mirror. Alex got up and walked over to the mirror. She smiled when she saw the other four boys. She knew there was no other way they were going to get through the mirror. Alex placed her hand against the mirror. Aj looked at her hand, before looking back to her. She gave a small nod of her head. Aj placed his hand on the other side of the mirror. Alex laced her fingers through Aj's and pulled him through the mirror.

One by one Alex pulled the boys through the mirror.

The four boys looked around at the strange place.

Kevin looked at Alex.

"Alex, what's going on?"

Alex sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I was pulled through that mirror in my room. The crazy thing was is was a copy version of me as a monster."

Kevin, Brain, Aj and Nick looked at Alex like she was crazy. Nick saw the way the guys looked at Alex. Nick shook his head.

"Guys, she's not kidding. I've seen her kidnapper."

Howie shook his head.

"I don't understand. What does monster Alex want with real Alex?"

Alex shook her head. She felt tears prickle at her eyelids.

"I don't know, but I just want to leave. I just want to go home."

She brought up her knees and hugged them to her chest. She rested her forehead on top of her knees. Alex's soft sobs broke the boys hearts a little. Kevin walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of her. He gently grabbed her upper arms and gently stroked them with his thumbs.

"We're going to get out of here."

She looked up to Kevin. He moved his hands away from her arms and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. She smiled at Kevin's sweet gesture. Brian started to pace back and forth.

"Okay, Alex what did monster Alex tell you?"

Alex shook her head.

"She really didn't say anything. She just told me that Halloween is the only day that she can get out of the mirror and she's not the only one trapped in the mirror."

The boys all exchanged looks. Brian stopped his pacing.

"She's not the only one trapped in this world?"

Alex gave a small nod of her head.

"Yeah,"

"Who are the others that are trapped in this world with her?"

Alex shook her head.

"I don't know. I haven't met any of them."

Aj walked over to the door. He twisted the knob. He was surprised to find it unlocked. He looked back to the others.

"It's unlocked."

Alex shook her head.

"Aj, no. There's no way to get out of this castle. The only way to get out of this world is to leave through that mirror."

"Ally-Al, come on. We have to try."

Aj walked out of the room, before anyone could say anything. Alex got up from the bed. She went over to the door. She looked out into the hallway, but Aj was gone.

"Aj, come back!"

Alex left the room to chase after Aj. She wasn't going to let monster Alex hurt him.

The other four boys chased after their two friends, because they didn't know who or what lived in the spooky mansion.

Aj, why did you have to run off?! Anyway, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add to your favs

thanks(:


	6. Disappearing Room, BIG Suprise

Calling All the Monsters

Wizards of Waverly Place

Disclaim: I Do NOT own any characters

Chapter 6

Aj walked down a flight of spiral stairs. He came into the middle of a ballroom. He looked around for the exit.

"Aj!"

He looked and saw Alex coming down the spiral stairs. She rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

"We need to get back to the room."

He shook his head.

"Ally-Al, we need to find a way out."

Alex shook her head.

"Aj, I told you that the only way to get out is through that mirror."

The other four boys came rushing down the spiral stairs. Nick looked around the big, empty room.

"Ally-Al, we need to get out of here."

"I know, Nick."

She started pulling Aj back toward the stairs.

The lights started flickering.

"We need to get back upstairs! NOW!"

They started running up the stairs, but the moment Alex reached the top stair some type of force flung her and the boys down the stairs to the ballroom floor.

Alex clutched the back of her aching head. She looked at the boys.

"Are you guys okay?"

They were rubbing the back of their heads and their shoulders, but they said they were all right.

"So, you really thought that you could escape?"

Alex felt her self tense up. She knew that voice.

Alex started looking around the big ballroom for monster Alex.

"What do you want for me?"

"The boys and I want to see new faces, so that's why I brought you here."

"You can't keep us here!"

"I can and I plan on too."

Alex looked at the boys.

"Guys, we need to get back upstairs. NOW!"

Alex and the boys started running up the spiral stairs back to the room that Alex was locked in.

"You're not leaving, Alex! You and the boys are not leaving!"

Alex and the boys rushed down the hallway, but stopped and her eyes widened in horror. The room she was locked in...the room was gone!

Alex rushed over to where the door use to be. She ran her hands over the wallpaper.

"No, no, no, no!"

She balled up her fists and started banging them against the wall.

Brian walked over to Alex.

"Alex, stop it's not going to help."

She shook her head.

"No, we need to get out of here."

Brian grabbed Alex's wrists and gently pulled her away from the wall.

"Ally-Al, it's not going to help."

Alex shook her head. Aj let out a deep sigh.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

Alex actually started thinking about it.

"She and the others aren't allowed to leave this mirror, only on Halloween. Halloween ends at midnight. We need to find that mirror and get out of here. I think after midnight and if we don't get out of here we'll be trapped here."

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"How are we going to do that?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't honestly know."

Alex heard the sound of footsteps. She was quite. Brian saw the way Alex kept quite.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Shh..."

The footsteps got closer and closer. She looked to the end of the hallway.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my..."

The boys looked to the end of the hallway. They couldn't believe what they saw.

It was monster versions of the boys!

Oh, so there are monster BSB! Aah-aah, but hey they're cute monsters...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review and or add to your favs

thanks(:


	7. BSB Monsters, Split Up

Calling All the Monsters

Wizards of Waverly Place

Disclaim: I Do NOT own any characters

Chapter 7

The boys didn't know what to say or do when they saw the monster versions of themselves.

Other Brian was a werewolf, other Nick was a mummy, other Howie was a vampire, other Aj was the Phantom of the Opera, and other Kevin was like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

The monster version of the boys looked at the boys, then to each other.

Monster Kevin stepped out of the group of monster boys.

"I guess no one's going to try to make a move to speak."

Alex stepped out from her boys.

"Who are you?"

Monster Kevin walked up to Alex and held his hand out to her. Alex took monster Kevin's hand and he kissed her hand. Alex smiled at monster Kevin's sweet gesture. He looked at Alex and gave her a small smile.

"I'm Doctor Kevin Jekyll,"

"Dr. Kevin Jekyll?"

He gave a small nod of his head. He motioned to the monsters behind him. He started from monster Howie.

"This is Howcula, Nickinkhamun, B-Wolf and Aj the Phantom. You can just call him the Phantom or Aj Phantom."

Alex looked at the monster boys behind Dr. Kevin Jekyll, before looking back to him.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We were trapped in this mirror with Alexandria. There's only one day to get out of this mirror..."

"Halloween,"

Dr. Kevin Jekyll gave a small nod of his head.

"Yes, if you and your friends are still here after midnight...you'll all be trapped here, until next Halloween."

She shook her head.

"No, we need to get out of here."

Dr. Kevin Jekyll gave a small nod of his head.

"We know that's why we all came here to help you guys leave."

"How? The room with the mirror is gone."

"She loves playing mind games, but the mirror didn't leave this house."

"Where would she put the mirror?"

Dr. Kevin Jekyll shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea."

"We should go in groups and look through the castle. Maybe we can look for it faster."

Dr. Kevin Jekyll gave a small nod of his head.

"That's a good idea."

Dr. Kevin Jekyll turned and looked back to the monsters behind him.

"B-wolf, Brian and Nickinkhamun. Nick, Howcula and Aj. Howie, Kevin and Aj Phantom. Alex and I."

Kevin shook his head.

"Uh, Alex isn't going with only you."  
Dr. Kevin Jekyll raised one of his eyebrows.

"All right. Howie, I guess it's just you and Aj Phantom."

Howie gave a small nod of his head.

"All right. That's cool."

Dr. Kevin Jekyll looked at Kevin.

"Kevin, that means that you're coming with Alex and I."

"Let's go."

The small groups broke apart and went into separate ways of the mansion, but Kevin kept Alex close.

Kevin's jealous! Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	8. Author Note

Okay, I really know that everyone hates author notes, but I'm going to give you this one

I've been busy working on 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter', so that's why I haven't been working on this story

Ya'll just give me some time and I will be back working on this story

Ya'll please just give me some time and I will be back working on this story

I love you, my lil circus performers!

CircusLeader005


End file.
